


The Charmer

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven, Duke Crocker, Tv Tropes: The Charmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any commercially recognized characters nor do I make any money off this fic.

"Ah Mrs Llewelyn, Rose of my heart, have you finally decided to give into my heartfelt pleas to leave your husband and run away with me?" Duke said as he placed his groceries on the conveyor belt. 

Mrs. Llewelyn, a woman whose grandchildren he'd gone to school with, pinked prettily and scoffed at him. 

"Don't you try to charm me, you young scoundrel." She said as she shook her finger at him. "I know your type." 

Duke pretended to be wounded by her words as she finished ringing him up. She smiled when she thought he couldn't see.

Duke's whistling as he steps out into the sunshine. He winks as he passes Mary, the girl who waits tables at the cafe next door and she rolls her eyes but she still grins at him when he rolls his eyes back. She's too young for him, 17 next month, and a lesbian. 

"Mary, light of my life, what's on the menu today?" Duke says as he sits down after placing his groceries in the car. "Is it your divine smile?"

She laughs at him and swats his shoulder before laying out a menu and listing the specials. Duke loves to make women smile and what harm is a little shameless flirting when both know it's going nowhere?


End file.
